


Concessões

by boofhy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boofhy/pseuds/boofhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer é um físico e matemático que presta consultorias. Homem tímido e calado, vem lutando contra a depressão e tem crises de ansiedade regularmente.</p><p>Thomas Müller é um policial que muitas vezes age como se tivesse dez anos de idade, bem-humorado e brincalhão, nunca perde a chance de fazer uma piada.</p><p> </p><p>Como a imprevisibilidade da vida pode cruzar os caminhos de seres tão distintos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conhecer

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas :D  
> Então, depois de quase uma década (sim, sou velha), lendo fanfics eu me atrevi a escrever uma.  
> Espero que gostem, e desejo receber sugestões e críticas ;*
> 
> Obs: Gente, eu não tenho nenhum conhecimento sobre a polícia alemã, não sei sobre patentes e como funciona. Tudo o que diz respeito a isso foi tirado da minha mente.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Thomas Müller é Subtenente da Polícia da Baviera, trabalha na administração do departamento da polícia de choque, responsável pelo contingente que atua em eventos e até em desastres naturais. A manhã de quinta-feira está mais estressante que o normal, daqui a dois dias terá uma passeata pelos direitos dos animais no centro de Munique e Thomas tem que fazer a relação dos policias designados para fazer a patrulha, organizar onde cada patrulha vai ficar e além disso tem que se esconder do Delegado Guardiola, que pediu essa relação na semana passada.

“Cara, você ainda está fazendo essa merda?” Reus da um tapinha no ombro de Thomas, “Pep está vindo aí e você vai se foder” Marco sai rindo do colega.

“Qual o problema Reus, o Götze está de greve?” Respondeu Thomas, recebendo em troca um olhar enviesado de Marco.

“Você se acha tão engraça...”

“Müller!”

_Puta Merda._

“E aí _Pepito_ , estava aqui conversando com o Marco...” Thomas ia dizendo quando foi interrompido.

“Conversando? Achei que tivesse trabalho para fazer. Que eu saiba você ganha pra arrumar essa divisão fudida, e não ficar de papinho.” Guardiola respondeu furioso.

Vejam vocês, Thomas Müller não é literalmente um mal funcionário, ele faz o que tem que fazer e consegue ter a única divisão com todos os relatórios prontos. O problema é quando esses relatórios serão entregues e muitas vezes faz corpo mole.  
Na verdade, Müller é o funcionário que o delegado Guardiola tem mais estima. Ele só não precisa ficar sabendo desse detalhe.

“Já estou terminando Pepito, só falta alocar mais três ou quatro sortudos” Respondeu sorrindo.

“Duas coisas Müller; Pepito é o caralho. E eu pedi essa merda de relatório na semana passada, Major Löw está me enchendo a paciência.  
Você tem dez minutos pra me entregar.” Deu o recado enquanto saia da sala.

“Ah, já ia esquecendo,” Disse Guardiola voltando. “Nada de três ou quatro. Pode incluir seu nome aí, acho que já está na hora de você lembrar como é estar no campo.” E Saiu da sala sorrindo.

_Puta Merda._

\--

 

“Senhor, vou repetir todos os itens da compra, tudo bem?”

“Tudo bem.”

“Uma caixa de fluoxetina 15mg e uma caixa de rivotril 5mg. Tudo certo Sr. Neuer?”

“Sim.”

“Sr. Neuer, o rapaz que levar sua compra só vai poder entregar a mesma mediante a apresentação de documento com foto e uma cópia da receita, tudo bem?”

“Tudo bem.”

“O prazo de entregar estipulado para sua localidade é de quarenta minutos no máximo. Muito obrigada e tenha um _bom dia_.”

Manuel desligou o telefone com um suspiro, e levantou da cama pra ir tomar um banho.

05:12

 _Insônia maldita_ , pensou com irritação. Terceiro dia seguido em que ele dormia menos de cinco horas.

Depois de um banho demorado, Manuel ligou a televisão para dar uma _vida_ na casa e foi preparar um café. Enquanto a água fervia, ele aproveitou pra ouvir os recados da secretário eletrônica.

 _Trabalho, mãe, trabalho, trabalho_ e Benni.

“ _Manu, sou eu. Daqui a duas semanas Mats faz aniversário e vou fazer um bagunça aqui em casa às 19:30. Pode chegar mais cedo se quiser, não vai ter ninguém estranho, só quem você já conhece e eu não estou perguntando e sim dizendo que você vai! Beijos._ ”

Manuel riu e foi ver o café, _Benni e suas festas_ , pensou ele com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Benedikt e Manuel cresceram juntos em Gelsenkirchen, eram amigos inseparáveis até Neuer se mudar para Munique quando era adolescente. Quase uma década depois ele reencontrou Benedikt em uma livraria no centro da cidade e a amizade retornou.

Se não fosse ateu, ele com certeza diria que o reencontro foi obra de Deus; Benni foi um pilar de sustentação quando ele mais precisou e sempre faz surgir um sorriso no rosto de Manuel quando o que ele mais tem vontade de fazer é chorar.

Ele ainda lembra, com um misto de humor e constrangimento, como reagiu quando Benni contou que tava namorando. Ele nunca ficou tão possesso e amedrontado na vida. Na sua cabeça, Mats representava uma ameaça, uma forma de fazer com que o amigo fosse embora e esquecesse da existência dele. Manuel nunca ficou tão feliz por estar errado; Mats se tornou alguém de inteira confiança e além disso, faz o melhor strudel que ele já comeu na vida.

Com o café na mão, Manuel sentou na cadeira que fica sala e tentou prestar atenção na TV, uma tarefa meio difícil quando sua mente vagueia. Pensar em Benedikt e Mats, na forma harmoniosa em que eles vivem, faz bater uma angustia por não ter alguém com quem compartilhar tamanha intimidade. Faz tempo que ele não tem ninguém.

_Muito tempo._

Talvez a vida dele vá ser assim, viver sozinho nesse apartamento enorme que não tem ao menos um sofá pra sentar.Talvez o destino dele seja esse mesmo, ser um mero expectador da felicidade alheia.


	2. Entreter

“É assim então, quando Ann Kathrin _está na área_ você fica de lado?” Questionou Thomas.

“Pois é!” Suspirou Marco, “Já estou cansado dessa situação, mas não tem outra forma. Ou é assim ou não é.”

 

Sexta-feira é o dia da farra para o batalhão de Munique, os policias que têm o final de semana livre sempre vão ao mesmo bar duas ruas depois para tomar nem que seja uma cerveja, para finalizar uma semana estressante. 

 

“É óbvio que tem outra forma, basta ele largar ela e sair desse maldito armário.” Exasperou Lewandowski.

“Ele tem medo, a família dele é bem _tradicional._ ” Marco tentou explicar.

“Medo é o caralho, isso é falta de vergonha na cara. Se ele tem você e ela, não faz sentido mudar. A gente sabe que não é fácil e _blá blá blá_ , mas suporte é uma coisa que não vai faltar e sem contar que ele está enganando a pobre coitada, e fazendo ela perder tempo; ela podia estar com uma pessoa que realmente aprecia comer, e não o contrário” Respondeu Müller rindo.

“Você é absurdamente ridículo” Disse Robert balançando a cabeça.

“A vida não é fácil amiguinho” Thomas suspirou teatralmente, “Enfim, não estou aqui para falar do Mario. Eu vim aqui para tentar apaziguar essa fúria assassina que eu estou sentindo do Guardiola. Não acredito que eu vou ter que ficar no meio daqueles bitolados que não comem carne.” 

“Você entregou o relatório com quase uma semana de atraso, porra! Para de reclamar.” Robert deu um tapinha na cabeça de Müller.

Lewandowski nunca entendeu o houve com Thomas. Na academia ele era o soldado mais aplicado, sempre cumprindo prazos, se graduou com honras e uns até diriam que ele _puxava saco_ dos superiores. Mas de uma hora para outra ele mudou completamente, um dia estava tudo bem, e no outro ele já estava diferente. Marco costuma dizer que ele _ligou o foda-se_ e nunca mais desligou.

“Só acho injusto o melhor policial perder tempo em uma manifestação idiota.” Sorriu Thomas.

“Eles estão protestando pelos direitos dos animais, o que inclui os seus preciosos cavalos.”

“Ei. Pode parando bem ai” Disse Thomas apontando o dedo pra Marco, “Os cavalos não são _só_ animais, eles são as criaturas mais magnificas criadas por Deus.”

“E por falar em cavalos, eu estou precisando dar uma _cavalgada_. Se é que vocês me entendem” Sorriu Müller. “Já faz um tempo.”

“E vai continuar sem cavalgar por mais tempo se não mudar de comportamento.”

“Qual o problema com o meu comportamento?” Müller perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

“As vezes você é excessivamente desnecessário.” Reus respondeu.

“Eu estou procurando uma foda Marco, não um relacionamento.” 

“Talvez você precise de alguém fixo, já parou pra pensar?” Sugeriu Marco, “E por falar nisso, você nunca fala sobre seus antigos namorados, se é que já abitou alguém nesse coração de pedra.”

“Chega desse assunto. Vocês vão ficar de putaria ou vão beber mais?” Desconversou Müller.

O que Marco e Robert não sabiam era que o amigo ainda estava catando os pedaços de um coração não tão de pedra.

 

\--

 

“Não vai ser festa. Vai ser só um bolo e vinho.”

“Eu não posso beber álcool Benni.”

“Eu sei Manu, compro um suco de caixinha pra você.” Benedikt riu do amigo.

 

Manuel rolou os olhos e sorriu da tentativa de piada do amigo. Benedikt foi até lá levar alguns livros e aproveitou para tentar convencer o amigo a ir na _festa surpresa_ do Mats. 

 

“Quem você chamou?”

“Só você, o Julian, Erik, André e o Marco. Só vai ter pessoas com quem você já está acostumado. Ninguém diferente.” Respondeu Benni. “Além do mais, se você não aparecer, Mats vem aqui te buscar.”

“Eu ainda não me sinto bem pra dirigir Benni...” Murmurou Manuel.

“Hey, eu venho te buscar obviamente. E eu te trago de volta no outro dia, visto que ninguém vai sair de lá bem pra dirigir.”

“Eu não quero dar mais trabalho, já me sinto muito dependente de vocês.”

“Manuel, não começa!” Cortou Benedikt, “Você não é dependente de ninguém, todo mundo precisa de uma _mão_ de vez em quando.”

“No meu caso não é de vez em quando,é sempre, e isso me frustra.” Manuel respondeu nervosamente.

“Você só precisa de uma ajudinha para se adaptar, para colocar a vida no lugar. Nada de significante” Reafirmou Benni.

 

Sair de casa tem sido um problema para Manuel. Nas duas tentativas em que ele saiu sozinho terminaram de uma forma péssima. Na primeira ele foi assaltado e isso fez ele ter uma crise de pânico no meio do depoimento para a polícia. Na segunda vez, só de lembrar de todo pânico passado fez ele caminhar até a esquina e voltar para casa.  
Só a ideia de ter que sair amanhã está deixando-o nervoso. Ele tem que buscar as planilhas no qual ele deve trabalhar, e ir andando, por mais perto que seja, sempre faz as palmas das mãos suarem de nervoso. Ele poderia muito bem pedir carona a Benni ou a Mats, mas ele já está cansado de ser peso para os amigos, está sempre ligando e pedindo quando ele não oferece nada.

 

O que Manuel não sabe é que amanhã vai ser um dia diferente. Amanhã algo vai mudar, _ele_ vai mudar. Amanhã é o primeiro dia da nova vida de Manuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando. E obrigada pelos kudos, fiquei muito feliz. :D


	3. Encontrar

“Eu estou aqui em nome dos animais colega, e eu só queria dar uma esvaziada na bexiga. Qual o problema?”

“O problema, _colega_ , é que é proibido esvaziar a bexiga na praça. Meu amigo ali vai te levar para a delegacia para você bater um papo com o delegado.” Respondeu Müller enquanto levava um garoto pelo braço até Marco.

 

A Marienplatz estava tomada de pessoas às 09:00. Haviam pessoas de todos os tipos e formas, gritando e empunhando cartazes sobre como os animais são maltratados e vão para o abate de forma sofrida.  
_Adolescentes malditos_ , pensava Müller. A única coisa que ele queria nesse momento era estar largado no sofá bebendo uma cerveja e vendo o treino classificatório da fórmula 1. _Deus, acabe logo com essa merda._

Thomas já estava em um nível de estresse absurdo, e o corpo policial deve permanecer na praça até duas horas depois do término do evento, e só Deus sabe quando que a manifestação vai terminar.  
Quando ia voltando para o posto fixo, ele viu dois garotos correndo por uma viela; os dois carregando bolsas femininas. 

 

“Seus filhos da puta, se não sabem se comportar não saiam da porra da casa de vocês caralho!” Gritou enquanto corria atrás dos meninos e recebia olhares tortos das pessoas na rua.

“Hey! Aqui é a polícia, caralho. Parem de correr agora!” Gritou mais uma vez para os garotos que só olharam para trás rindo e continuaram correndo.

Enquanto ia correndo por entre as vielas, desviando de bicicletas presas e de motos estacionadas ele viu um homem encolhido no chão. Ele continuou correndo e ponderando, _pegar os bandidos ou ajudar o homem, pegar os bandidos ou ajudar o homem, pegar os bandidos ou ajudar o homem._

Ele parou de correr e pegou o telefone para ligar para um posto fixo.

“Robben, seu maratonista desgraçado! Vão passar dois filhos da puta, um de camisa verde e outro de vermelho. Mande-os para o Guardiola” Berrou Müller pelo telefone e voltando para socorrer o homem.

Thomas voltou para a viela e o homem ainda estava lá, encolhido e tremendo.  
_Que ótimo_ , pensou Thomas, _Só pode ser mais um filhinho do papai drogado._

Quando ia se aproximando pode perceber quão alto o homem era. Estava com os olhos fechados, sussurrava alguma coisa pra si e apertava duas pastas de encontro ao peito. 

Thomas apertou o passo com preocupação e estranheza, o que um homem desse porte, bonito e bem vestido estava fazendo no chão de uma viela na Marienplatz?!

“Senhor, está tudo bem?” Perguntou o policial, cutucando o ombro do homem.

 _É óbvio que não está tudo bem_ , pensou ele enquanto esperava resposta.

O homem se encolheu ainda mais, escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos e fazendo um som ininteligível.

“Sou policial e se o senhor não me responder eu não vou poder te ajudar. Você foi assaltado?” Abordou Thomas, se abaixando e repousando uma mão no ombro do homem.

“Eu quero ir para casa, eu estou com medo”

_Medo?_

“Não precisa ter medo, tudo bem? Ninguém vai te fazer nada. Eu prometo.” Respondeu Müller, “Eu vou te levar para casa, vamos.” O policial disse levantado e estendendo a mão.

O homem finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Thomas, que ficou surpreso com a beleza do homem.

 _Whoa, que olhos! Pena que é maluco._ Pensou ele balançando a cabeça de leve. Ele voltou a realidade quando sentiu um toque quente na mão e viu que o rapaz estava aceitando a ajuda para levantar. Já de pé e ainda segurando a mão de Thomas, o homem falou alguma coisa mas Müller só olhava para os lábios e não ouvia o que lhe era dito.

“O que disse?” Perguntou sentindo as bochechas quentes.

 _Que diabos! Qual o motivo do constrangimento?_ Pensou com raiva. Ele não entendia esse turbilhão de coisas estranhas que ele estava sentindo. _Parece até que nunca vi homem bonito antes._

“Eu perguntei se o senhor pode realmente me dar uma carona até em casa. Não vou conseguir chegar lá sozinho.” Respondeu o homem baixinho e com a voz rouca do choro. 

“Sim, é claro. Vamos, a viatura está para aquele lado.” Disse apontando e começando a caminhar.

“Não!” O homem respondeu e com a mão ainda segurando a do policial, puxou ele e começou a dar passos para trás. “Por favor, vamos dar a volta. Não posso passar pela multidão. Por favor.” Pediu o homem olhando fixo para Müller com os olhos arregalados e voltando a ficar marejados.

"Hey! Calminha aí amigão, qual o problema?" O policial perguntou com confusão.

"Eu _preciso_ ir para casa. Agora!" Respondeu o homem aumentando o tom de voz.

"É o que eu estou tentando fazer."

"Nós não podemos dar a volta?" Questionou o mais alto, "Por favor."

"Tudo bem, sem problemas" O policial respondeu de forma contraditória. "Nós vamos ter que contornar a prefeitura, ok?"

"Sim" O homem respondeu de forma aliviada.

Müller começou a caminhar e foi olhando para trás para ver se o homem o seguia, nesse meio tempo ele percebeu que o estranho andava de cabeça baixa e tremia ligeiramente. Pra completar, não perguntou nada sobre o sujeito.  
_Que ótimo Thomas, ficou tão deslumbrado que esqueceu o protocolo que deveria ter seguido._

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Manuel." Respondeu baixinho.

"Então Manuel, pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Indagou o policial.

Neuer se encolheu ainda mais diante da pergunta. Essa era sempre a pior parte, _tentar_ explicar o que tinha acontecido. Era sempre constrangedor falar sobre seu problema, principalmente para uma pessoa que nunca sentiu o mesmo; eles nunca entendem. Alguns chegam a achar que você é louco.

"Eu fico muito ansioso quando perto de multidões, geralmente isso desencadeia uma crise." Manuel respondeu de forma triste. "Eu não fazia ideia de que teria uma manifestação logo hoje, do contrário teria ficado em casa."

Thomas balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Ele ia dizer que entendia mas estaria mentindo.  
Chegando a viatura, Müller abriu a porta para que o mais alto pudesse entrar, deu a volta no carro e ficou parado com a mão na porta. O desconhecido fazia ele se sentir estranho.  
Entrou no carro e foi dirigindo até o endereço ao qual o homem tinha lhe passado. Ficou perplexo ao ouvir o local onde o sujeito vive. _Isso explica as roupas e a forma polida._ Pensou ele.

 

Ao estacionar em frente ao prédio onde Manuel mora, o mesmo já foi estendendo a mão e agradecendo a ajuda.

"Muito obrigado policial Müller." Disse Manuel nervosamente. "Acho que se o senhor não tivesse me encontrado eu ainda estaria lá.

"Sem problemas, só fiz meu trabalho." Respondeu Thomas. "Você mora com alguém? Não posso deixar você sozinho."

Müller não sabia exatamente se era preocupação ou outra coisa, ele não queria deixar o homem ir.

"Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Não foi a primeira e nem será a úlltma vez que eu passo por isso." Manuel disse baixinho. "Eu posso ligar para um amigo também se eu não me sentir bem."

"Nesse caso você liga para o amigo e eu te faço companhia enquanto ele não chega." Sorriu o policial inocentemente enquanto saía do carro.

Thomas estava sentindo um mix de sentimentos contraditórios. Ele não deveria se impor e entrar na casa dos outros dessa forma, era errado e ele sabia disso. Ao mesmo tempo, queria descobrir mais sobre o dono dos olhos mais lindos que já tinha vista na vida. Por mais errado que fosse, ele se viu no elevador com um homem cheio de problemas e que o atraía de maneira absurda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas!  
> Primeiro começo pedindo desculpas pelo graaaande atraso, meu período na faculdade acabou faz uma semana e não tive tempo de escrever nada. :(  
> Minhas "férias" acabam nesse domingo e por isso resolvi adiantar o máximo e ir postando aos poucos.  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. ;)))


	4. Esperar

Manuel estava _muito_ nervoso. Conhecer alguém é complicado, o primeiro contato com uma pessoa estranha sempre deixa suas mãos molhadas de suor.  
No momento ele tem uma pessoa que ele não conhece dentro da própria casa; uma pessoa que ele não conhece e que já o viu em um dos momentos mais complicados da vida dele.

“Você pode ficar a vontade. Eu vou ligar para o Benni.” Disse Manuel saindo da sala.

Thomas ficou parado na porta olhando nervosamente para a sala quase vazia. _Que lugar estranho_. Pensou ele. _E quem diabos é Benni?_  
A sala tinha uma televisão grande e duas cadeiras. Nenhum outro artigo de decoração, nada de quadros com fotos, cortinas ou até mesmo um sofá. O policial andou até a varanda que tinha vista para a cidade e ficou pensando em como ele veio parar aqui. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos passos do dono da casa.

“Já liguei para o Benni e ele já está a caminho. O senhor não precisa ficar aqui, provavelmente tem trabalho para fazer.”

“Thomas.” Respondeu Müller ao se aproximar.

“Como?” Indagou Manuel, sem entender com uma expressão confusa.

“Não precisa me chamar de senhor, provavelmente temos a mesma idade. Meu nome é Thomas.”

“Bem, _Thomas_ , eu já liguei para o meu amigo.”

“Bom.” Müller sentou-se na cadeira ao lado mostrando uma calma que não existia. A vontade inexplicável de conversar com o outro e conhecê-lo melhor estava quase o matando. “Já está se sentindo melhor?”

“Sim, eu já tomei um remédio. Olha, muito obrigado pela ajuda.” _E por não me achar louco_. Completou ele mentalmente enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado. "Mas não precisa ficar, eu fico sozinho sempre."

"Eu não me importo em esperar." Müller respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois homens que ali se encontravam estavam em uma confusão de nervosismo.

Manuel nunca tinha visita, principalmente uma que ele não conhecia e por isso não sabia como se comportar. As únicas pessoas que iam a sua casa eram Benni e Mats, mas eles não eram considerados visitas.

Thomas estava na casa de um desconhecido que podia muito bem ser um psicopata e para completar, estava faltando trabalho. Ele já estava imaginando o que Guardiola iria falar.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois enquanto pensavam em algo para dizer.

“Desculpa a minha falta de educação.” Neuer se levantou todo desengonçado e foi a caminho da cozinha coçando a nuca, “Eu posso te oferecer algo para beber? Você está com fome?”

“Estou bem, obrigado.” Respondeu Thomas achando graça da forma adoravelmente constrangida do dono da casa.

Manuel voltou da cozinha com um copo de água para ver se a agitação passava; sentou-se na cadeira e ligou a televisão. Ele já estava sentindo a _companheira_ chegar. Com a chegada da inquietação, o coração acelera e as palmas das mãos começam a suar. Por último vem todo aquele desespero. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa sociável, sempre foi uma criança tímida e introvertida. E depois do acidente, tudo ficou pior. 

Viver as vezes era insuportável.

“Esse tal de Benni é seu namorado?” Müller estava curioso e ao mesmo tempo se odiando por fazer esse tipo de questionamento. _Grande profissional hein, como se o maluco fosse querer algo com você._

“Deus, não! Benedikt é um grande amigo e é casado.” Respondeu Manuel, com uma expressão de choque.

Quando Thomas ia responder seu telefone começou a tocar.

“Preciso atender.” Disse olhando para Manuel e já tirando o celular do bolso.

“Fique à vontade.”

Neuer já ia saindo para a cozinha quando a porta de entrada foi brutalmente aberta por dois homens ofegantes. Mats e Benedikt entraram no apartamento correndo e foram em direção ao Manuel com certo desespero e fazendo várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

“Manu! O que houve?” Perguntou Mats agarrando e abraçando.

“Mats, você vai sufocar ele.” Benedikt afagou o braço do amigo enquanto sorria e revirava os olhos.

Enquanto isso, Müller falava no telefone com um Guardiola muito calmo e condescendente. Ele já sabia que boa coisa não iria vir.

“Então você levou o sujeito pra casa e ficou fazendo companhia a ele?” Inadagou o delegado.

“Sim, eu já vou voltar para a praça Pep. Os amigos dele já chegaram.”

“Não, você pode vir pra delegacia. Quero conversar com você.” Guardiola terminou a ligação com uma voz calma e parecendo sereno, mas na realidade ele estava estressado com a falta de comprometimento de seu subordinado. 

Ele deveria e iria fazer algo.

Thomas sabia que tinha agido de forma incorreta; ele deveria ter avisado a alguém o que tinha acontecido, tinha que ter levado o homem até a ambulância para ser checado por um médico e não deveria ter dado uma de enfermeiro e ficado cuidando de alguém quando tinha trabalho para ser feito.

Ele guardou o telefone no bolso, deu um suspiro cansado e voltou pra sala onde havia três homens esperando por ele.

“Já que você não vai mais ficar sozinho, eu vou indo. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.” Müller caminhou até Manuel e estendeu a mão.

“Muito obrigado policial, espero que não tenha problemas pela ausência.” Neuer apertou a mão do outro e deu um sorriso cansado que fez o sorriso de Thomas aumentar.

“Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sobre controle.” Respondeu o policial ainda segurando a mão do dono da casa e tendo sobre si o olhar meticuloso de Benedikt. O mesmo se achou no direito de se intrometer no momento, o que fez Thomas solta a mão de um muito envergonhado Manuel. 

“Obrigado policial, por ter trazido meu amigo em segurança até em casa. Espero que ele não tenha te incomodado por ser tão falante.”

Benedikt recebeu uma cotovelada de Mats, um revirar de olhos de Manuel e uma risada do Müller.

“De forma alguma, seu amigo foi um excelente anfitrião.” Respondeu sorrindo e olhando diretamente para Neuer. “Bom, foi um prazer mas eu devo ir. Se precisar é só chamar.”

Thomas foi levado até a porta por Manuel, que fez questão de agradecer mais uma vez. O policial saiu de prédio com a cabeça cheia. Ele se permitiu aceitar a atração gigantesca que o homem maluco exerce sobre ele; e isso só o deixou apavorado porque ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria voltar e ficar com Manuel, perguntar tudo o que podia pra conhecê-lo melhor, ele tinha medo. Medo de ficar refém de alguém de novo, medo de se entregar só pra ser deixado de lado como um brinquedo quebrado. Ele não se permite um relacionamento a alguns anos por isso. O problema é que ele já está cansado de ficar sozinho, e Manuel se mostrou uma excelente opção pra aquecer um coração de gelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A você que está lendo, mil desculpas por essa demora absurda. Eu tive um semestre cansativo na faculdade e quase não tive tempo de escrever. Provavelmente eu só vou postar no fim do mês porque meu computador está todo doido e ele vai para o técnico. :(  
> Outra coisa, eu queria pedir pra não ficar com raiva do Müller, rs.  
> Ele é babaca assim, mas a vida e um certo alguém vai fazer as coisas voltaram aos eixos.  
> Sendo assim, desejo um feliz ano novo, espero que o ano seja maravilhoso e que conquiste tudo o que deseja. 
> 
> Até a próxima!  
> xx


	5. Enfrentar

_Sábado, 03:06_

Em algum pub em Munique, três policias estavam bebendo mais do que deveriam. Dois estavam de folga e o outro estava cumprindo suspenção. Beber era a única coisa que o último vinha fazendo no tempo livre.

“Cara, você tem que fazer algo com a sua vida. Parece até que desistiu de viver. Guardiola gosta de você pra caralho, se tu fosse esperto dava até para cavar uma subida de posto!” Um Marco muito bêbado esbravejou dramaticamente enquanto dava um tapa na mesa. “Volte e fique normal, sabe? Trabalhe direito e reconquiste a confiança do Pep, e até acho que você deveria voltar pra academia. A vida não é só trabalhar e beber, tem que ter um lazer, algo que o faça se distrair.”

Müller, Reus e Lewandowski estavam bebendo no pub habitual, já estavam pra lá de embriagados e Marco estava tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça do amigo que foi suspenso por abandonar o serviço de uma hora pra outra e sem explicar o motivo. 

“De todas as pessoas desse planeta fodido, você é o último que pode me apontar o dedo e dar lição de moral. E como se fazer academia fosse resolver todos os meus problemas.” Thomas já estava cansado do mesmo discurso, todo dia Marco falava a mesma ladainha. “E a sua vida Marco, meu querido amigo, quando vai resolver? Fica atrás do Mario o tempo todo mesmo sabendo que ele não te quer, porra!”

Arrependimento bateu na mesma hora quando ele viu a expressão triste do amigo. Ele sabe que o outro só fala tanto porque se importa. Reus foi a primeira pessoa com quem ele falou na academia de polícia e logo ficaram amigos. Apesar de ser muitas vezes antipático, ignorante e rabugento, Marco nunca pareceu se importar e sempre levou na esportiva o comportamento do colega.

“Você vai entender quando amar alguém Thomas.” Marco respondeu em um tom baixo e deu um sorriso cansado.

“Você realmente acha que eu sou assim tão insensível? Acha que ninguém nunca me quis? Eu já amei Marco! Já amei e fui humilhado, fui deixado de escanteio porque supostamente eu não era bom o suficiente, fui trocado porque eu deixei de ser novidade.” Müller só percebeu que já estava de pé e quase gritando quando o pub ficou em silencio e todos olhavam pra ele. Inclusive Marco e Robert que o olhavam com a boca aberta. 

Thomas saiu em disparada para o banheiro, nervoso e se odiando pelo momento de fraqueza.

_Burro, burro, burro!_

Ele jogou água no rosto e ficou se olhando no espelho. Falar sobre relacionamentos sempre fazia-o lembrar do Mario, e lembrar dele fazia com que se sentisse sozinho e por consequência solidão o fazia lembrar do Manuel. Na verdade, tudo o fazia lembrar do Manuel, não conseguia tirar o homem dos olhos bonitos da mente, até chegou a sonhar com ele três vezes nessa semana. Estava tão imerso nos pensamentos que não percebeu alguém entrado.

“Cara, você está bem?” Robert passou um braço por cima do ombro do amigo e o olhou com uma expressão preocupada. “Você sabe que a gente fala sempre a mesma coisa porque nós nos preocupamos contigo.”

“Eu sei Lewy, estou bem. Só quero ir pra casa.”

“Vamos então, Marco está esperando a gente lá fora.”

“Não, eu vou andando sozinho. Preciso respirar um pouco.” Müller se desvencilhou do abraço do amigo e saiu porta afora. Ele ouviu Robert o chamando mas não voltou.

Do lado de fora, Marco esperava os dois e quando viu Thomas foi em direção ao policial. Müller levantou a mão e Reus parou de andar a alguns passos. “Eu vou andando, depois a gente conversa.” Virou as costa e saiu em direção a sua casa.

Depois de andar por cerca de meia hora, Thomas chegou em casa e foi tirando a roupa pelo caminho até o banheiro. A água fria fez ele pensar mais claramente, mas não impediu as lágrimas de vir à tona. Ele estava cansado, não só pela caminhada mas cansado da vida que vinha levando, quase uma década desde que Mario foi embora e ainda sim, nas noite mais frias, ele conseguia sentir toda a angustia de novo.  
Ele não tinha uma vida ruim, muito pelo contrário. Tinha um bom emprego, era muito bem remunerado e por mais que não pareça, ele gosta de ser policial, gosta dos amigos que fez nesses anos servindo. Mas nada disso impedia o vazio que sentia, tinha a impressão de que cada dia crescia mais. Ele saiu do chuveiro se secou rapidamente e se jogou na cama. Talvez Deus sinta pena dele e mande alguém para salvá-lo. 

 

\--

 

_Sábado, 09:57_

Manuel estava na varanda da sala olhando o movimento nas ruas. Ele estava arrumado para sair de casa. Faltavam três dias para o aniversário de Mats e ele deveria comprar um presente para o amigo. Procurou na internet mas não achou nada que pudesse agradar ou que o aniversariante ainda não tivesse. Sendo assim, teve a ideia de ir até o shopping e procurar alguma coisa.

O único problema é ir ao shopping. E chegando lá teria que entrar na loja e consequentemente conversar com as vendedoras que nunca entendem o que ele quer, sempre tentam empurrar algo que ele não pediu.

Colocou três comprimidos sublinguais na boca, pegou o casaco e saiu do apartamento já com o coração em fúria. Foi andando devagar, de cabeça baixa e com a impressão de que todos o olhavam e pensavam o quão incomodo ele é. Ele sabe que não é verdade, que é tudo um truque da mente, mas mesmo assim não consegue evitar se sentir mal.

Depois de vinte minutos rondando e desviando das pessoas, ele achou um box com todos os cds do U2. Conseguiu comprar sem problemas e saiu do shopping. Do lado de fora ele percebeu que estava prendendo o ar. Suspirou e se obrigou a relaxar já que a parte mais difícil ele já tinha conseguido sobreviver.

No caminho de volta, ele resolveu passar pelo parque. Comprou um pretzel e sentou-se em um banco que tinha vista para um gramado bem aparado onde crianças brincavam. Ele estava tão imerso em seu próprio mundo que não viu que alguém o encarava de longe. 

Müller saiu para correr depois de ter se debatido na cama por horas sem conseguir dormir. E por coincidência viu um Manuel muito desajeitado comendo na praça.

Uma vontade absurda de falar com o outro fez ele dar dois passos em direção ao banco, mas Thomas estava se sentindo tão exausto da vida que provavelmente ele não conseguiria manter uma conversa racional. Ele recolocou os fones no ouvido e correu na direção contrária esperando uma segunda chance do destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^~^  
> Eu sei, eu sei!  
> Aconteceu muuuuuita coisa desde o dia 27/12 gente, por isso essa demora absurda. Eu tive problemas na faculdade, problemas dentro de casa e problemas com o computador. O capítulo estava metade escrito, mas não tive cabeça pra terminar de escrever.  
> Devo dizer que não estou completamente satisfeita com o que foi escrito, mas foi o que surgiu na minha mente. :(  
> Agradeço a você que leu e que deixou kudos, e, por favor, não desista de mim. Não desista da história.  
> Beijos e até a próxima! :D  
> (prometo que não vai demorar.)


	6. Dialogar

Thomas Müller odeia as segundas-feiras.

Geralmente ele não trabalha aos finais de semana, isso faz com que ele durma tarde na sexta e acorde tarde no sábado; durma tarde no sábado e acorde tarde no domingo; durma tarde no domingo e acorde cedo na segunda. Mas essa segunda está sendo diferente. Desde que foi "gentilmente" afastado do trabalho ele não consegue dormir direito e por isso tem levantado para correr no parque cedo pela amanhã. E hoje Thomas tem a companhia de Marco que também não está com a mente em paz.

Depois de várias voltas pelo parque, ele parou e sentou no mesmo banco em que viu Manuel dias atrás. Ele respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos enquanto Marco sentava ao seu lado.

"Minha vida está uma merda." Disse Thomas, baixinho. 

Marco deu um sorriso triste enquanto dava uma cotovelada de leve no amigo.

"Eu sempre quis ser policial. Sempre quis ajudar as pessoas. Eu achava que iria ser investigador estilo Sherlock, sabe?" Ele deu uma risada. "Quando saí da academia percebi que era tudo muito diferente dos livros; logo depois ele foi embora e tudo ficou pior." 

Enquanto Marco travava um debate interno sobre se deveria ou não perguntar de quem o outro estava falando, Thomas sentou direito no banco e devolveu a cotovelada e o sorriso para o amigo.

"Sua vida também não anda muito bem, né?" Perguntou Müller.

"Comigo está tudo bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Do que você está falado?" Marco franziu o cenho.

"Mario." Respondeu Thomas, baixinho.

Marco balançou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Nuvens carregadas estavam dançando por Munique. Ele pensou em como o tempo refletia o seu humor nos últimos dias. Depois de mais uma briga com Mario por telefone, ele passou praticamente todo o sábado chorando e se sentindo culpado pelas palavras ditas.

"Eu o amo."

"Eu sei." Müller pousou o braço sobre o ombro do amigo. "E eu acredito que seja recíproco, mas ele não dá sinais de que vai se assumir."

"A família dele nunca iria aceitar. "Respondeu Marco, melancólico.

"E o fato da família dele ser uma merda é o suficiente pra fazer ele ser infeliz e manter um relacionamento mentiroso?"

Marco deu de ombros. Essa era sempre a conversa que ele tentava ter com Mario, mas ele sempre mudava de assunto e no final eles acabavam brigando.

"Olha, eu não quero me meter na sua vida e dizer o que você deve ou não fazer, sem contar que eu sou a última pessoa pra quem alguém deveria pedir conselhos desse tipo, mas eu acho que você poderia focar em outra coisa."

Reus ficou em silêncio, pensando, até virar subitamente para encarar o amigo.

"Você acha que se eu der um ultimato ele vai ficar comigo de vez?" Indagou Marco, esperançoso.

"Não, e nem foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Müller respondeu calmamente, pensando em como o amigo pode ser ingênuo. "Mario está lá com a namoradinha dele, viajado e postando fotos no instagram. É uma vida mentirosa, mas ele está vivendo-a. Você está aqui, chorando e esperando por ele, perdendo a chance de conhecer alguém legal e que vá te fazer feliz."

Marco soltou um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. Pensar nessa possibilidade faz seu peito apertar em angustia.

"Mario é tudo o que eu conheço. Nunca houve outro homem na minha vida e não acho que vá haver."

"Pode parecer um absurdo agora e vai ser um inferno assim que você tomar uma decisão, mas depois tudo volta ao normal. Depois de algum tempo você vai acordar e a dor vai ter ido embora."

Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável. Marco pensava em como ele se tornou dependente do Mario e em como parece que eles estão _juntos_ a vida toda. 

Thomas lembrava de como se sentiu um lixo quando o _seu_ Mario foi embora e de que apesar de ter passado mais de seis anos, em alguns momentos ele sente falta do ex.

Müller deu um tapinha no ombro de Reus e abriu um sorriso.

"A vida é uma merda meu amigo, mas graças a Deus nós temos cerveja e doritos." Disse Müller se levantando. 

Marco soltou uma risada e se levantou também. "Amém!"

"Vamos voltar" Thomas olhou para o céu." Acho que vai chover."

O céu de Munique estava escuro e na outra ponta da cidade a chuva já caía. Eles foram caminhando devagar pelo parque enquanto alguns outros corredores passavam por eles.

"O que você vai fazer na sexta-feira à noite?" Perguntou Reus.

"Assistir os Simpsons. Por quê?" 

Marco sorriu.

"Um amigo faz aniversário amanhã e o marido dele vai fazer uma festa surpresa na sexta. Topa?"

"Você está me convidando para ser penetra?" Thomas perguntou rindo.

"Basicamente."

"Pode ser." Müller deu de ombros. Ele não tinha nada interessante para fazer. Seria bom sair de casa, conhecer gente nova e comer algo diferente de lasanha congelada. Talvez fosse distração o suficiente para tirar certos olhos azuis da mente.

 

Uma pena que a vida adora pregar peças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá lindos habitantes do planeta terra!  
> Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? rs  
> Dois meses e vinte e seis dias, sendo precisa. ^^  
> Meu computador está quase morrendo :( pra vocês terem uma ideia, esse capítulo foi escrito em um caderno e depois eu passei para o computador. Usando o teclado virtual ._.  
> Maaaaaas, como vieram me apressar (alô alô [Miasanmuller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasanmuller/pseuds/Miasanmuller)) eu resolvi postar logo. Não estou satisfeita, mas...  
> Não vou dar prazo porque não sei se vou cumprir, mas eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar logo. Vou aproveitar que a faculdade tá em greve (obrigada sérgio cabral e pezão) pra poder escrever o máximo que eu puder. 
> 
> beijocaaaaas <3


	7. Preparar

Thomas Müller sempre foi uma pessoa preguiçosa.

Arrumar a casa e fazer a própria comida sempre foi um problema pra ele. Depois que passou a morar sozinho as coisas ficaram um pouco mais complicadas, já que ele trabalhava o dia todo e chegava em casa cansado. Isso faz com que ele pague uma pessoa pra limpar o apartamento, e com que ele coma lasanha congelada e doritos quase todos os dias.

A "folga" obrigatória o deixou tão entediado que só nessa semana ele fez faxina 3 vezes. No momento ele se encontra jogado no sofá assistindo ugly americans e esperando Marco dar notícias. O amigo prometeu ligar pra dizer que horas ele iria passar pra buscá-lo.  
Na verdade, Thomas estava quase ligando pra dizer que não iria mais por pura preguiça, mas ele sabia que se não fosse, Marco ia _encher_ o saco. Ele e Mario haviam brigado de novo e o amigo estava com uma expressão abatida no rosto, ter Marco fora de casa, conversando com outras pessoas, vai fazer bem ao amigo, talvez ele esqueça um pouco o namorado relapso que tem. Sem contar que se ele ficasse em casa, provavelmente a mesma seria limpa de novo.

 

\--

 

"A azul ou a verde?"

"A azul vai ficar melhor."

Benedikt estava de frente para o espelho com duas camisas na mão e várias outras estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

"Ainda não entendi porque você está experimentando essas camisas. Mats já te viu em todas elas." Manuel sorriu. Ele estava _jogado_ na cama do amigo enquanto o mesmo não se decidia.

"É pecado eu querer ficar bonito para o meu esposo?" Benni mostrou a língua pra Manu através do espelho.

Manuel soltou uma risada e mudou de posição na cama, passando a encarar o teto. 

Mats e Benedikt formavam um casal tão bonito. Eles viviam bem, sempre respeitando um ao outro. Manuel não lembra de ter visto, em nenhum momento, eles discutindo por alguma coisa. Eles tinham uma sintonia absurda e em alguns momentos, ter a companhia do casal era uma pequena tortura. Todos os sorrisos e olhares trocados entre os dois faziam com que ele lembrasse de Christoph, e lembrar do marido era sempre uma dor a ser evitada.

Benedikt, percebendo a súbita mudança na expressão do amigo, se aproximou pegando as camisas na cama e as jogando na cadeira ao lado.

"Você tem andado muito distraído Manu, o que houve?"

Manuel se limitou a balançar a cabeça e Benedikt se jogou na cama ficando ao lado do amigo, que suspirou.

Tentar conversar com Manuel poderia ser meio frustrante em alguns momentos. Ele nunca foi uma pessoas sociável. Benedikt lembra bem de quando os dois eram crianças e estudavam juntos em Gelsenkirchen. O amigo passava todos os recreios sozinho, desenhando na sala de aula. No começo, a interação deles era meio forçada pela mãe de ambos, que são amigas até hoje, mas depois que Benedikt encontrou Manuel chorando porque os meninos mais velhos rasgaram seus desenhos e quebraram seus lápis de cor, eles nunca mais passaram um recreio separados. 

"Eu sonhei com ele quatro vezes nessa semana." Manuel sussurrou.

Benedikt balançou a cabeça pra si e suspirou, preocupado.

"Você não acha melhor voltar no psiquiatra?" Benedikt pousou a mão no antebraço do amigo. "Não é a primeira vez que você me diz isso nos últimos meses."

O outro se limitou a balançar a cabeça. 

Voltar a fazer terapia só ia fazer ele se sentir pior; ter que relembrar o pior dia da vida dele era tudo o que ele _não_ precisava agora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Talvez," começou Benni, com um tom de voz baixo, "você precise achar alguém pra te fazer companhia."

Benedikt vinha pensando nisso com frequência, se o amigo conhecesse alguém, talvez ele se soltasse e a vida voltasse ao eixo. Ele inclusive tinha compartilhado esse pensamento com Mats, que o orientou a abordar o assunto com cuidado. 

Manuel fez uma careta.

"Como assim?"

"Um novo relacionamento. Uma pessoa bacana que vá te fazer esquecer do que você não quer lembrar." Benni falou calmamente, em tom baixo.

"Você tá brincando, né?" Exclamou Manuel enquanto sentava na cama e encarava o amigo com uma expressão incrédula. "Eu tenho sonhado com ele quase todos os dias e você acha que colocar alguém no lugar vai melhorar as coisa?"

Ele não queria ter levantado a voz, mas a ideia do amigo beira ao absurdo. Benedikt não sabe o que é perder uma parte de si.

"Não é colocar no lugar, Manuel, é dar uma chance pra vida." Benni passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou. "O que você e Chris viveram vai ficar sempre contigo, não é pra você apagar ou substituir lembranças. Eu estou falando de criar novas. Com uma pessoa nova."

"Fácil para você falar." Manuel esfregou as mãos no rosto. 

"Não é. Chris era um grande amigo, você não foi o único que perdeu alguém naquela noite, Manuel." 

A resposta saiu um pouco rude e Benedikt se sentiu culpado quando viu a expressão de dor no rosto do amigo.

_Merda!_

"Eu não posso ter alguém, Benni. Iria ser traição, pelo menos na minha cabeça." Manuel sussurrou.

"E você passar o resto da vida sozinho é algo que ele iria querer?" Benedikt sentou, ficando de frente para o amigo.

Manuel deu de ombros.

"Eu estou bem sozinho."

Benedikt balançou a cabeça, e resolveu deixar o assunto pra outra hora. Ele nunca soube muito bem como lidar com Manuel quando ele fala do Christoph, e isso faz ele se sentir um merda na maioria das vezes. Mats sempre foi o amigo dos conselhos, aquele que sabe o que dizer para fazer o amigo se sentir melhor. Benni sempre adotou a postura de dar um abraço e repetir várias vezes que tudo ia ficar bem.

Ele entendia o amigo até certo ponto. Quando viu Mats pela primeira vez na casa da irmã do Julian, ele se apaixonou na hora. Eles conversaram e riram a noite todo e na hora de ir embora, ele se sentiu triste. Naquele momento ele percebeu que estava apaixonado.  
O marido o ajudou a contar a verdade sobre sua sexualidade para os pais e para a namorada, com quem ele manteve um relacionamento morno por seis anos. Mats foi um presente de Deus, e se algo parecido acontecesse, se ele perdesse o esposo da mesma forma que Manuel perdeu, ele não seria tão forte quando o amigo. Ele não seria capaz de se recuperar e muito menos ter outro relacionamento amoroso.

"Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, não sabe?" Benni sussurrou com a cabeça baixa. "Minha intenção não é te aborrecer, nunca foi."

Manuel se aproximou e deu um abraço desajustado no amigo.

"Eu sei Benni, e eu sou imensamente grato por tudo, mas você não precisa ficar preocupado todo o tempo. Eu to bem." Manuel pegou a mão do amigo e deu uma aperto.

Benedikt deu um sorriso e abriu a boca pra falar quando foi interrompido pela porta abrindo e Julian se escorando no batente da porta, sorrindo.

"As mocinhas vão ficar de fofoca o dia todo ou vão me ajudar com o bolo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;*


	8. Descobrir

"Benni, onde estão os papos?" Um Julian pra lá de Bagdá apareceu perguntando na sala.

"Pra achar o vinho você não teve dificuldades, né?" O outro perguntou em um tom irritado.

Julian abriu um sorriso enquanto levantava a taça

"Saúde!"

Benedikt revirou os olhos e foi atrás de Manuel que já estava no banheiro por mais de 20 minutos.

" _Vambora_ Manuel. Nós já estamos atrasados." O loiro deu três soquinhos na porta e voltou para a sala pra atender o telefone que tocava.

"Alô."

"Benni, já estamos quase chegando, ok?" Marco falou por cima de um rap que tocava dentro do carro.

Do outro lado da linha Benedikt franziu o cenho.

"Nós? Mario vem com você?"

"Não, eu estou levando um amigo. Tudo bem?" Marco perguntou.

Ao seu lado, Thomas Müller se mexeu no banco e resmungou baixinho. 

O policial havia ligado para Marco pra avisar que não iria mais. Ele ainda não achava uma boa ideia aparecer de surpresa na casa de pessoas que ele não conhece. Marco quase não deixou ele terminar de falar, disse que não tinha problema, que o amigos eram gente boa e que iriam adorar uma companhia nova. Thomas insistiu que não se sentiria confortável e que se ele não quisesse ir sozinho, que ligasse para o Lewy e o convidasse. Marco simplesmente disse que Robert estaria com a esposa e partiu para a chantagem emocional, dizendo que ele estava se sentindo triste por mais uma briga com o _namorado_ e que ele já tinha prometido que iria.

Müller xingou baixinho e aceitou contrariado. Agora ele está no carro de Marco, completamente irritado e doido pra voltar para a casa.

"Claro, Marco, sem problemas." Höwedes ia falando quando Manuel apareceu na sala balançando as chaves do carro e apontando para o relógio no punho. Benedikt revirou os olhos e apontou para a porta, fazendo sinal para o amigo ir descendo na frente. "Marquinho, eu e Manu vamos buscar o Mats. Pode vir que o Julian está aqui, provavelmente os outros vão chegar junto com você. E fica à vontade, você e seu amigo."

"Obrigado Benni. Te vejo daqui a pouco."

Benedikt desligou o telefone, gritou pra Julian que Marco estava chegando e que era pra ele ser educando, e saiu pra buscar o marido.

 

\--

 

"Benni foi com o Manu buscar o Mats, mas Julian já está lá. Ele disse pra ficarmos à vontade." Marco deu um sorriso pra Thomas, que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Ele disse isso pra você não ficar sem graça." Müller resmungou para o colega.

Marco deu uma cotovelada no amigo enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem do prédio onde os amigos moravam.

"Deixa de ser chato! Ninguém vai gostar de você se continuar resmungando como um velho."

Müller se limitou a mandar um olhar enviesado para o amigo e saiu do carro. Marco suspirou, pegou os presentes que estavam no banco traseiro e foi atrás do amigo. Eles subiram até o terceiro andar e bateram na porta.

"Olha só, carne fresca!" Disse Julian enquanto abria a porta. Ele ignorou Marco e foi logo abraçando Thomas, que ficou completamente parado sem saber o que fazer.

Marco riu da cara do amigo e puxou Julian pelo ombro.

"Larga ele, seu bêbado."

Julian soltou Thomas, deu dois passos para trás e estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

"Você é o cara que Marco está usando pra fazer ciúmes no Mario?"

Müller franziu o cenho e olhou para o amigo que só revirou os olhos e foi entrando no apartamento. Julian deu uma risada e puxou o policial pra dentro.

"Eu estou brincando cara, entra e fica à vontade."

Julian ligou a TV e deixou no mudo, largou o controle na mesa de centro e sumiu dentro do apartamento.

Thomas se viu sozinho na sala enquanto ouviu algumas vozes e risadas em outro cômodo. Ele sentou na poltrona e ficou vendo o noticiário da noite na televisão. Ele xingava baixinho os terroristas do jornal quando um homem louro apareceu sorrindo com duas taças nas mãos.

"Tudo bem?" O rapaz perguntou sorrindo enquanto estendia uma das taças para o policial.

Müller balançou a cabeça e se obrigou a perguntar o mesmo.

"Sim, e com você?"

"Ótimo. Eu sou o André." Respondeu ao policial. "Tinto ou branco?" Perguntou André, enquanto balançava levemente duas garrafas de vinho.

"Branco, por favor."

André encheu a taça do outro, foi até a cozinha onde deixou as garrafas e voltou, sentando na poltrona ao lado de Thomas.

"Benni e Manu foram buscar Mats no colégio." Disse com o rosto voltado para a televisão. "Eles já devem estar voltando." André olhou pra Thomas e deu um sorriso.

Müller se mexeu na poltrona, desconfortável. Ele sentia uma coisa estranha toda vez que ouvia esses nomes.

"O que ele faz em um colégio?"

André olhou para o outro sorrindo e meio surpreso.

"Você não os conhece?"

Thomas se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

"Mats é professor de geografia no ensino fundamental. Hoje teve reunião com os pais das crianças. E Benni é o esposo dele." Respondeu André.

"Entendi. E o Manu é filho deles?" Perguntou Thomas, com genuína curiosidade.

André virou o rosto na direção de Thomas, com expressão chocada e começou a gargalhar alto. Müller fitou o louro com a cara amarrada. Ele estava se perguntando o que era tão engraçado pra fazer o outro rir tão desesperadamente. De repente o telefone começou a tocar, e André que ainda ria, se levantou pra atender.

Thomas ficou sentado, com a paciência quase no fim. Ele deu um gole no vinho e ficou se perguntando onde estava Marco. O amigo largou ele sozinho na sala e desapareceu. Quando ele começava a bolar planos de tortura para o amigo, André desligou o telefone e gritou que os outros já estavam vindo. Marco e Julian apareceram trazendo mais dois homens com eles.

Por algum motivo André achou uma boa ideia compartilhar com os outros a pergunta que Thomas fez.

"Marco, seu amigo perguntou se Manu é filho de Benni e Mats."

Müller combateu a urgência de revirar os olhos enquanto Reus sorria pra ele. O amigo abriu a boca pra falar quando foi cortado por um rapaz que parece o Ken.

"As vezes eu também acho que é. Parece que Manuel não sabe fazer nada sozinho." Disse o rapaz, com desdém.

Houve uma mudança de expressão abrupta. André e Julian fizeram uma careta e Marco deu passo em direção ao rapaz.

"Qual é o seu problema com o Manuel, Erik?" Marca questionou, em um tom que Thomas nunca ouviu o amigo usar. Na verdade Müller estava se sentindo muito desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Ele não tinha sido apresentado ao tal Erik, mas já não gostava dele.

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder Marco, a porta fez um barulho e todos viraram em direção a mesma.

Müller consegue se lembrar das expressões mudando, de irritação para susto; de susto para alegria. Consegue se lembrar da porta abrindo e todos gritando surpresa. Consegue se lembrar da gargalhada que o homem com uma cabeleira negra soltou na porta; e consegue se lembrar também de que provavelmente a maior surpresa foi a dele, quando reconheceu o homem sorridente parado atrás dos donos do apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho uma notícia não tão boa pra dar...  
> Minhas aulas começaram na segunda e não faço ideia de quando vou postar de novo. Eu tenho a metade do próximo capítulo, mas não sei quando vou ter tempo de terminar :( sorry guys 
> 
> Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha o Erik Durm parecido com o Ken? .-.


	9. Interpretar

Manuel estava se sentindo meio perdido no meio da sala. Ele sentou na poltrona quando a _outra_ deu sinal de vida. 

Esse é o grande problema com a ansiedade; ela está sempre ali te vigiando. Se você toma um remédio ela se esconde e, do nada, ela aparece dando um _tchauzinho_ e rindo da sua cara.

 

A atenção dele foi desviada para a televisão que agora reprisava um talk show. Ele respirou fundo e tentou assistir o que passava na frente dele para tentar se distrair quando Mats apareceu e agachou ao lado da poltrona onde ele estava sentado.

“Você viu quem está aqui?” Perguntou Mats.

“Não, quem?” Questionou Manuel enquanto olhava pela sala.

“O policial Müller.”

“Quem?” Manuel olhou para o amigo e franziu o cenho.

“O policial que te levou pra casa no dia da manifestação.” Hummels esclareceu.

“Hmm.”

Mats revirou os olhos, levantou e puxou o amigo pelo braço para que ele levantasse.

“Vamos lá falar com ele.”

Manuel arregalou os olhos e puxou o braço de volta pra si.

“Falar o quê?”

“Basta um aperto de mãos, Manu. Ele não vai te morder.” Mats sorriu para o amigo.

Neuer ficou parando e olhando para o amigo, em dúvida. Ele já estava nervoso. Benedikt disse que não teria ninguém de diferente.

Mats balançou a cabeça como incentivo e foi andando na frente. Manuel foi seguindo o amigo até o homem que estava encostado na parede, com uma taça na mão. Ele sorriu para os dois e apertou a mão de Mats.

“Policial Müller, você lembra do Manuel?”

“Lembro sim.” Müller estendeu a mão para Manuel. “Espero que esteja bem.”

Neuer balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para o homem que estava na sua frente.

“Sim. Como vai policial?” Questionou ele, meio sem graça.

“Bem, e você?”

Manuel balançou a cabeça, mudou peso do corpo para a outra perna e coçou a nuca. Ele começou a se sentir irritado com o amigo. Mats sabe o quão desconfortável ele se sente conversando com gente estranha, e mesmo assim ele foi arrastado até ali.

Mats, percebendo o silêncio estranho que se instalou, tratou logo de emendar outro assunto.

“Manu, o policial Müller veio com o Marquinho. Eles trabalham juntos.” Thomas abriu um sorriso envergonhado e ia começar a pedir desculpas por aparecer sem ser convidado quando Manuel interrompeu.

“Por que ele trouxe você?” O louro perguntou.

Mats virou o rosto para o amigo com uma expressão surpresa e Thomas deu um sorriso de lábios cerrados. Foi aí que Manuel percebeu que se expressou de forma errada e começou a gaguejar.

“Quero dizer, tudo bem você ter vindo, mas eu... “Ele olhou para Mats em busca de ajuda, mas o amigo ainda estava tentando entender o que o outro tentava dizer.” Achei que o Mario...” Ele não terminou porque Müller interrompeu.

“Eu entendi a sua confusão.” Sorriu, meio irritado. “Mario está ocupado e por isso Marco me convidou.” Ele virou em direção a Mats. “Me desculpa por ter vindo sem ser convidado. Marco me perturbou o juízo.” 

“Não há motivos para desculpas.” Assegurou o dono da casa. “Bom, eu vou falar com o resto do pessoal, sinta-se em casa.” Sorriu e deu uma longa olhada na direção do amigo.

Mats deixou Manuel e Thomas e foi até o marido que estava do outro lado da sala e observou a interação dos três com curiosidade.

“Quem é aquele?” Benedikt perguntou ao Mats quando o mesmo se aproximou.

“Você não lembra dele? É o policial que levou Manu pra casa no dia da manifestação.” Hummels respondeu enquanto tentava acertar o que restava de cabelo na cabeça do marido. “Ele trabalha junto com o Marco e o Robert.”

“Hmm.”

“O que?” 

“Nada.”

Mats estreitou os olhos para o marido.

“Eu te conheço Benedikt. Fala o que está te incomodando.”

“Nada.” Höwedes desviou o olhar para o outro que estava na sua frente. “Estou só pensando.” Sorriu.

“Pensando em quê?” 

“A gente conversa mais tarde.” Respondeu. “Você já falou com o Marco? Acho que ele e o Mario brigaram de novo.” 

Mats suspirou.

“Vou até ele averiguar a situação.” 

Benedikt sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo do marido.

“Vai lá então.”

Mats piscou e saiu deixando pra trás o marido rindo.

 

\--

 

“Eu realmente não quis te ofender, policial.” Manuel começou, envergonhado.

“Acho que você não lembra, mas meu nome é Thomas.” Respondeu, pacientemente. “E eu não me ofendi, não se preocupe.” Sorriu.

Müller reparou que o homem que estava na sua frente não o olhava nos olhos e estava sempre passando as palmas das mãos na calça.

_Qual o problema desse cara?_

“Você está bem?”

Manuel pareceu surpreso pela pergunta e balançou a cabeça, nervoso. Ele já não sabia o que falar para continuar a conversa sem parecer estranho.

“Sim.” Respondeu apressadamente. “Eu vou falar com o Marco.” Deu as costas para Müller e saiu andando rápido.

Thomas ficou olhando sem entender nada. Olhou em volta e encontrou quem ele achava que era o outro dono da casa olhando-o com uma expressão estranha. Ele balançou a cabeça na direção do homem, que repetiu o gesto e saiu de onde estava, indo em direção a um corredor.

_Povo mais esquisito._

 

\--

 

Manuel foi até a janela da cozinha pegar um ar para tentar se acalmar. Ele estava irritado com Mats por ter deixado ele sozinho com um estranho que não deveria estar lá. Pensando bem, a culpa é de Marco. Ele não deveria ter levado ninguém para uma festa que não é dele.

Seus pensamentos foram perturbados pelo som de gargalhadas que vinha da área de serviço do apartamento. Ele caminhou até lá para encontrar Mats em pé, Marco com uma lata de cerveja na mão e Julian ao seu lado, que estava encostado na parede sorrindo e de olhos fechados.

Marco, vendo o amigo se aproximando levantou do banco em que estava sentado e veio andando, trocando as pernas, até Manuel e deu um abraço meio desajeitado no mais alto.

“Oi Manu!” Saudou o loiro. “Senta aqui com a gente.”

Neuer sentou ao lado dos amigos e suspirou. Talvez eles fossem distração suficiente.

“Por que você não trouxe o Mario contigo?” 

Marco fez uma careta ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele já estava meio aborrecido com os amigos que sempre perguntavam pelo _namorado_.

“Aquele homem não me merece Manuzinho.” Lamentou Marco, fazendo drama e recendo uma risada de Hummels. “Ele diz que me ama, mas aposto que fala a mesma coisa para aquela magrela da namorada dele.” Continuou ele com o tom de voz subindo.

“Quantas latinhas dessa você já bebeu?” Neuer percebeu que Marco já não estava muito bem.

“Mais do que deveria.” Julian respondeu com um tom de voz irritado. “Ele não cala a porra da boca.”

“Cara, você me ama.” Marco empurrou de leve o amigo.

“Iludido.” Julian sussurrou. “Por que você não vai até o seu amigo? Acho que ele ficou sozinho lá na sala.”

Marco franziu o cenho para o colega e ia perguntar de quem ele estava falando quando lembrou que Müller veio junto com ele.

“Caralho, tinha me esquecido do Thomas.” Ele disse tentando levantar, mas tinha feito o movimento tão rápido que tudo começou a rodar.

“Não precisa se preocupar.” Mats interveio. “Nós já conversamos com ele, né Manu?”

“Sim.”

“Eu deveria apresentar vocês.” Resmungou o policial.

“Nós já nos conhecemos.”

“Desde quando?” Questionou Marco, confuso.

“Foi ele quem ajudou Manu no dia da manifestação.” Mats respondeu.

Manuel sentiu o estômago contrair ao lembrar daquele dia. 

Marco fitou o amigo com uma expressão estranha até que do nada ele começou a rir. Julian olhou o amigo e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

“Cara, larga essa cerveja e para de encher o saco.”

Marco ignorou o amigo e apontou o dedo para Manuel.

“Então foi você quem fez ele ser suspenso da corporação?” 

Mats franziu o cenho. “Do que você está falando?”

“Você passou mal na rua e Thomas levou você para casa, certo?” Ele perguntou ao amigo.

Neuer balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Ele não estava gostando muito daquela conversa.

“Ele foi suspenso por isso.”

“Ele foi suspenso por ajudar alguém?” Julian se meteu no assunto.

“Não. Existe um protocolo a ser seguido nesse caso. Ele não seguiu e foi suspenso.” Explicou.

Manuel respirou fundo. 

Se perguntava porque essas coisas só aconteciam com ele. A mera existência dele trazia consequências ruins na vida de outras pessoas. Ele sempre foi um peso na vida de quem o cerca, mas ele nunca pensou em ser peso na vida de quem ele não tem contato; de quem ele não conhece.

Primeiro seu pai, depois o Chris, e agora um policial que tentava ajudar. Ele era um erro nesse planeta. Não existe outra explicação pra tamanha bagunça que é a vida dele. 

Mats, percebendo que o amigo não estava bem, tratou de ir até a cozinha e buscar um copo com água.

“Ele foi expulso?” Manuel perguntou ansiosamente.

Marco pousou o braço sobre o ombro do amigo e apertou ligeiramente.

“Óbvio que não.” Riu gentilmente. “Ele ficou umas semanas sem trabalhar, nada de preocupante.” Esclareceu ele com a fala meio embolada.

Manuel respirou fundo e aceitou o copo de água que Mats oferecia. 

Julian cutucou Marco e olhou como quem pergunta o que está acontecendo. Marco balançou de leve a cabeça. Ele já tinha presenciado as crises do amigo várias vezes pra saber mais ou menos como se comportar.

“Eu vou embora.” Manuel disse, se levantando. Ele percebeu Mats abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas se apressou. “Eu estou com dor de cabeça, preciso ir pra casa.” 

Neuer começava a sentir o aperto no peito, desespero chegando e aquela vontade bizarra de arrancar a própria pele. Um desconforto estranho, como se o corpo não fosse dele. Ele sentia vontade de chorar.

Parecia que estava sendo punido por algo que ele não sabia ter feito. Quando as coisas pareciam estar indo bem, como ele conseguir sair de casa sem precisar de companhia, vinha um balde de água fria como esse.

Ele suspirou frustrado.

_Por que eu Deus? Por que? Por que eu?_

Quando ele ia reafirmar o pedido pra Mats, ele viu um vulto na entrada da área onde eles estavam.

 

Müller estava cansado e desconfortável. Ele conversou quase a noite toda com André que não foi nada menos do que simpático, mas o fato de Marco ter _abandonado_ ele ainda o deixa irritado.

Ele foi atrás do policial e o encontrou na área de serviço, em uma dinâmica muito estranha com os amigos. Ele e Julian estavam sentados com uma expressão apreensiva. Mats estava em pé ao lado de Manuel, que tinha uma expressão meio perdida até pousar os olhos nele. Tristeza foi o que ele reconheceu.

Ele viu o mais alto olhar pra Mats, balançar a cabeça e sair andando sem falar uma palavra.

Hummels suspirou, passou a mão pelo rosto. “Eu vou pedir pra Benedikt levar ele.” Falou pra ninguém em particular e foi atrás do outro.

Thomas se sentiu constrangido, como se ele tivesse feito algo errado, mas o sentimento foi suprimido pela irritação que ele sentia por Marco. Se o amigo não tivesse arrastado ele até lá nada disso estaria acontecendo. Ele estaria com uma cerveja gelada, assistindo qualquer merda na televisão.

“Acho que está na hora de nós irmos pra casa, Marco.” Resmungou com uma expressão irritada.

“Sim.” Concordou o outro, levantando. “Vamos logo.” Ele se virou pra Julian que também se levantava e deu um abraço meio desajeitado.

Thomas foi até o moreno e estendeu a mão. “Foi um prazer.” Disse educadamente.

Julian sorriu e balançou a cabeça. “Espero poder conversar apropriadamente na próxima vez.”

Müller balançou a cabeça, ponderando se marcar uma próxima vez seria inteligente. 

Ele olhou pra Marco que quase dormia em pé. Ele deu um tapinha nas costa do amigo.

“Vamos antes que eu tenha que ligar pra Mario ir cuidar de você.”

Isso pareceu acordar o amigo que olhou pra ele com a expressão fechada. “Ha ha, como você é engraçado. Um comediante.” Respondeu azedo.  
“Obrigado amigo.” Ele sorriu e passou o braço pelo ombro do loiro.

Eles se despediram dos outros que estavam na sala, faltando apenas Mats, Benedikt e Manuel que não estavam no cômodo e eles não foram procurar. 

 

Müller chegou em casa, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama. Ele não achou que iria _esbarrar_ no homem dos olhos bonitos tão cedo, mas estava feliz pelo encontro, mesmo que não tivessem conversado muito. Mas ele não pode deixar de notar algo diferente. Talvez ele estivesse sendo completamente bobo, mas achava que havia tristeza demais naquele azul intenso.

 

\--

 

Benedikt procurava um casaco no guarda roupas quando a porta foi aberta de supetão. Ele olhou na direção da porta, meio assustado e viu Manuel entrar no quarto e Mats logo atrás, que deu um olhar significativo ao marido.

“Tudo bem?” Questionou enquanto vestia o casaco.

Mats balançou a cabeça negativamente e Manuel deu um passo em direção ao amigo.

“Você pode me levar pra casa?” Neuer perguntou, baixinho.

“Mas você não vai dormir aqui?” Benedikt franziu o cenho, confuso.

“Por favor.”

“O que aconteceu Manu?” Ele ainda não entendia aquela vontade súbita do amigo de ir embora. Eles já tinham acertado isso a tempos e agora tinha mudado de ideia. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Mats já sabia o quanto o mais alto estava aborrecido e interveio.

“Benni.” Ele chamou a atenção do marido. “Ele não está se sentindo bem.” Afirmou o moreno.

Benedikt balançou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

“Tem certeza que não quer ficar?”

“Sim.”

“Então vamos.” 

Neuer saiu do quarto e foi descendo na frente. Quanto mais rápido ele estiver me casa, melhor.

Höwedes viu o amigo sair do cômodo e olhou para o esposo.

“Ele estava bem, o que aconteceu?” Questionou confuso.

“Mais tarde.” Prometeu o moreno.

“Tudo bem.” Ele deu um selinho em Mats e saiu do quarto, atrás do amigo.

Manuel foi todo o caminho pensando em como a vida dele estava um caos. Às vezes ele pensava em desistir de tudo. Acabar com todo o sofrimento e decepção que ele vinha sofrendo. Seria até melhor para os amigos, que não iriam ter que perder tempo olhando por ele. Mas ele não conseguia. Não podia. Ele era covarde demais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem é viva sempre aparece. (ou não .-.)  
> Sorry pelo delay. Espero que gostem :))
> 
>  
> 
> *Eu li em algum lugar que o Benedikt colocou implante capilar antes da eurocopa '-' hahahaha  
> Se alguém puder me dizer se essa informação confere, eu agradeço. :**


End file.
